Infinity Love
by Aerie-L1485
Summary: Gray Fullbuster is in a coma and he dreams about a woman he has never met and he dreams of their life together. Will he wake up? And what about his Doctor? Who is she? ONESHOT


_Dreams are italicized._

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

Time. Time is never ending. Time is a only a few seconds. Time is nothing. And time is everything.

As you stare down death, time feels like it lasts a life time but as though you had no time at all.

Why? I couldn't tell you.

In this moment in my life, time was frozen as I stared on in horror at the unchangeable fate that I had. I couldn't do anything except submit to destiny.

I had no choice but to be hit by the black SUV coming my way at an unimaginable speed.

I braced myself the best I could preparing for the impact. As I was hit my head snapped to the right and all of the air I had left my body.

As I laid unmoving on the asphalt and stared up into the bright blue sky my senses were assaulted by my surroundings.

Pain. Screaming. Sirens. Darkness.

And finally, silence, as my eyes closed.

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

"What are his vitals?" I said as they wheeled him towards the **E.R** **.**

"Unstable, he's in critical condition." Meredy my head nurse said from her place on the other side of the gurney.

"How long ago was he hit?"

"Approximately twenty five minutes ago."

"Did the Natsu give you any details from his ride in the ambulance?"

"Yes, he said that the mans name is Gray Fullbuster, as well as that he lost a lot of blood but they were able to get the wound patched up. Also that he has no family to be contacted."

"Got it."

Finally we reached the **E.R.** and began preparing him for treatment.

"Come on Gray Fullbuster, don't you dare give up on me."

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

 _My heart was beating quickly from my place outside of her door. Finally summoning courage I knocked on her apartment door._

 _"Come on in, the doors open!" Her voice traveled from the other side of the door and it sounded far away. With a deep breath I twisted the door handle and stepped inside._

 _Her apartment was roomy with a living room and nice size kitchen. Blue and grey was a common theme throughout and it looked nice in its simplicity._

 _"Juvia?"_

 _"In the bathroom, just walk down the hallway and its the second door on the right!"_

 _"Okay." As I walked down the hall I took notice of the walls. They were covered in pictures of her friends and her. I smiled at a particular one of Natsu and her giving each other a fist bump. They were dorks together._

 _Stepping into the doorway of her bathroom I leaned against the frame and watched her put the finishing touches to her hair. With a smile she looked at me before coming closer and kissing my cheek._

 _"Hi."_

 _"Hi."_

 _"I'm almost ready I just have to grab my jacket and then we can go."_

 _"Sounds like a plan."_

 _She passed me and ran into her room before reappearing in front of me, hands stretched out on either side of her._

 _"Do I look okay?"_

 _"You look perfect."_

 _"Do you think I'll be warm enough for the rink?"_

 _"Yeah, you'll be fine. Come on, lets go." I reached towards her and grabbed her hand as we walked towards the front door._

 _"Oh wait let me grab my purse."_

 _"Okay, I'll wait by the elevator."_

 _"'Kay!"_

 _I had butterfly's in my stomach. I was nervous about our first date and I wrung my hands in anxiety._

 _"Gray I'm ready." My head snapped up and my nerves vanished. I had no reason to be nervous, this was Juvia. No matter what we did, we'd have a good time._

 _"Okay. lets go."_

* * *

 _"Gray!" Juvia ran towards me and threw her arms around me in an excided embrace as she entered my apartment. I was caught off guard momentarily and almost lost my balance._

 _"Uh, hey Juves." I couldn't help the blush that covered my cheeks as I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck._

 _"Happy anniversary!"_

 _"Yeah, happy one year anniversary Juvia."_

 _"Here, open your gift!" With an excited giggle she thrust a wrapped present in my face._

 _"Okay, here open mine."_

 _We each smiled at each other before tearing out gifts open._

 _"Juvia this is amazing! Thank you. I love it!" I pulled out a silver ring with our initials on it._

 _"Gray this is beautiful!" I smiled as she pulled out a locket with a picture of the two of us on our first date at the skating rink._

 _"I'm glad you like babe."_

 _"I don't just like it, I love it!"_

 _She leaned forward and gave me a kiss before hugging me tightly._

 _"I love you Gray."_

 _"I love you too Juvia."_

* * *

 _"Is that everything?" I asked as I held Juvia from behind and laid my head on her shoulder._

 _"Yeah. Everything has been unloaded from the moving truck."_

 _"Good, now we can relax." I took her hand and led her towards the couch before falling backwards and I pulled her on top of me._

 _"I cant believe it. We're finally living together."_

 _"I know, it seems like just yesterday we were on our date at the skating rink. But its been almost two years."_

 _"Yeah."_

 _"I cant wait to start decorating!"_

 _"You can decorate all you want, and I'll help but I cant say I have very good taste."_

 _"No kidding, your apartment was so bare and boring."_

 _"Well, that's rude!"_

 _"Sorry, its true though." Juvia laughed as she laid on top of me with her ankles crossed and her hands holding her head up._

 _"Oh was it?"_

 _"Hmmhmm." She said with a cheeky grin._

 _"Oh yeah?"_

 _"Yeah." As she continued taunting me I started tickling her. She began to laugh uncontrollably as she made an attempt to get away and I held her down as I laughed with her. Because we were moving around so much we fell off the coach._

 _"Oof." I got the breath knocked out of me and she fell on top of me and the tables turned as she began tickling me instead._

 _"No Juvia, STOP!" I started laughing harder and she did the same. Finally giving up on blocking her attempts I instead worked on tickling her._

 _"No, GRAY!" She let out a squeal as she suddenly jumped off of me made a run for our soon to be bedroom. I quickly got up and ran towards her, catching her by her waist and picking her up before throwing her over my shoulder and walking into our bedroom and dropping her on the bare mattress._

 _I fell down beside her and we were breathing hard._

 _"Your taste in decorating really did suck."_

* * *

 _"Where are we going Gray?"_

 _"Its a surprise."_

 _"Fine be that way." I couldn't help but chuckle at her as I continued driving towards the beach._

 _Soon enough I parked outside of a restaurant at the Pier._

 _"We're going to dinner?"_

 _"Yeah and then we'll go to the beach."_

 _"Okay." We stepped out of the car and made our way to the restaurant called Fairy Tail._

 _At dinner we joked around with each other and had a good time. I couldn't help but look at her and know that I would lover her for forever._

 _As we walked on the beach she her feet were bare and with her hand was in mine._ I stopped walking and pulled my hand away before getting down on one knee.

 _"Juvia, I love you so much. Your my best friend, my inspiration, and the love of my life all bundled up into one big beautiful burrito. I cant imagine living without you. You make my days brighter and you make the stars at night light up. Your who I want to have a family with someday, and your who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I want to live for you, forever. So Juvia Lockser, will you do me the greatest honor I could ever have, and marry me?"_

 _By the end of my speech we were both crying and she began to nod her head frantically in a yes._

 _"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She threw herself into my arms and started sobbing._

 _"I love you Gray Fullbuster, always and forever."_

 _"I love you Juvia soon to be Fullbuster, and I always will."_

* * *

 _"Do you Gray Fullbuster, take Juvia Lockser to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

 _"I do."_

 _"And do you Juvia-'_

 _"YES! I do!" Her eyes were bright and excited as she cut preacher off. The guest all laughed and all I did was smile._

 _"Then I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. Mr. Gray Fullbuster you may kiss the bride."_

 _I leaned forward and grabbed her face in my hands while I gave her a slow, short kiss._

 _"Now may I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fullbuster!"_

 _The guests began clapping and yelling loudly as we looked at each other and laughed in pure happiness._

 _"Forever." I promised her._

 _"Forever."_

* * *

 _"Welcome home Gray." Juvia was stationed in the kitchen making dinner with her apron on as I got home from work._

 _"Yeah, it feels good to be home. How was your day?" As I spoke I gave her a hug and kissed her._

 _"Good, dinner will be done soon. Why don't you go change into something comfortable."_

 _"Yeah, okay."_

 _I walked into our bedroom and for a moment stopped and looked around, remembering when we had first moved in together. It had been so bare, and now it was full of three years worth of memories._

 _T_ _his was home._

 _I quickly changed before heading out and helping set the table. As we sat down to eat Juvia looked nervous._

 _"You okay Juves, you look off."_

 _"Yes, I'm fine, my love. Now lets eat." She served me and set the plate in front of me but she didn't get any food for herself instead she simply stared at me, waiting._

 _"Uh, aren't you gonna eat?"_

 _"Have you noticed anything particularly different about tonight's dinner Gray?" Her eyebrow was raised as she watched me. To be honest her gaze was making me nervous. I looked down at my plate and looked back up at her._

 _"Eh, no..."_

 _"Look again." I once again trained my gaze downwards towards my plate until it finally hit me._

 _"Oh, I got it. Everything is mini!" I was actually excited that I figured it out, it was kinda like a puzzle._

 _"Mini?"_

 _"Yeah, the baby carrots, the little potatoes, and the mini roast!"_

 _"Uh huh, so everything is..."_

 _"Little?"_

 _"And..."_

 _"Small?"_

 _"Yes, and..."_

 _"I don't know! Their all baby sized!"_

 _"EXACTLY!" She yelled as she stood up in her chair and pointed her finger at me._

 _"Okay. And?"_

 _"Gray, say it again and think about what I'm trying to tell you."_

 _"Alright." My voice came out annoyed and set my elbow on the table and laid my chin on my hand as I thought it over._

 _Juvia made everything miniature sized. And she had specified that it was baby sized foods. Baby carrots, baby potatoes, and a mini roast. So she was talking about a baby._

 _Oh! I get it!_

 _She was telling me something to do with babies._

 _Wait... And suddenly the meaning behind her words hit me like a slap in the face. I sat up quickly and looked at her._

 _"Are you? You said baby... Juvia are we?!" I couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence but she understood what I was implying._

 _"Yeah Gray, I'm pregnant. We're gonna have a baby!" A smile over took my face as I pulled her in for a tight hug and whispered over and over again how much I loved her._

* * *

 _"Come on Juves, just one more!"_

 _"Okay, okay!" Juvia was covered in sweat and her breathing was rugged as she gave a final push. A cry pierced the warm air of the hospital room._

 _"It's a boy!"_

 _"Its out little Storm, Gray. It's Storm!" Juvia had tears in her eyes as she spoke his name._

 _"Is that his name?" The Doctor questioned._

 _"Yeah, Storm Jay Fullbuster."_

 _"Nice name."_

 _"Yeah." I spoke with a small, happy smile as the Doctor walked towards me with a grey bundle._

 _"Here is your son."_

 _As I held him I walked over and sat on Juvia's bed so that she could look at him. My breath caught in my throat and tears stung my eyes as I stared down at him. He had black hair like me and light skin, just like his momma. I couldn't see his eyes yet due to him being so little, but I had an inkling that they would be bright blue like his momma's._

 _"We have a family now Gray. Me, you, and Storm."_

 _"Yeah, we're a family Juves. I love both of you so much."_

 _"We love you too."_

 _"Thank you Juvia for giving me the best life I could have ever asked for."_

 _"No, thank you Gray, for making my life so perfect."_

* * *

 **Juvia P.O.V**

"Has the patient shown any signs of waking up from his coma?"

"No ma'am, I'm sorry. But I'll keep you posted."

"Okay, thank you Lucy." I sighed as I made my way back to my station. I felt so worried about him for some reason. He had been in his coma for over a month now, and still he hadn't made much progress.

 **Time Skip~ 2 months later**

"Miss Lockser, your patient is waking up!" Lucy called me through the nurse station and my heart rate sky rocketed at the prospect of finally meeting him.

The man I had taken care of for over three months.

I requested to get somebody to cover me as I made a run for his room. Finally I came to a stop in front of it and walked in.

As I entered he was laying down with his eyes open as Lucy spoke to him. When I was neared his bed he looked up and his eyes stopped on mine.

* * *

 **Gray P.O.V**

It was her. The women I had seen in all of my dreams. The women I had married and had a family with.

Her name was Juvia.

I had never met her before but I recalled her name from my dreams.

In that moment, time froze and we were caught in each others gaze for forever and for only a mere second.

She smiled as she walked towards me and spoke.

"Hi, my name is Juvia Lockser, and I am your doctor. It's nice to finally see you up, and its nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah, its nice to meet you too." We looked at one another and smiled.

And I knew that my dreams had been real. I knew that was my future.

People say when your about to die, your life flashes before your eyes, well the life I hadn't lived flashed before mine.

But time is funny like that. It listens to no one and obeys no laws. Though I had been asleep for three months, and I had never really met her, I had lived five years with her in my life.

And at that second in time I knew that I already loved her and I would forever.


End file.
